One Big Happy Family
by XxXFallenNightXxX
Summary: Amy marries Shadow, who had two children with Rouge in his first marriage. She thinks her life will be even better than before, until she learns that Shadow's children resent her. Then Shadow suddenly disappears, leaving only a short goodbye note. Amy is left all alone with her step-children, and has no idea what to do. ShadAmy
1. Chapter 1

Note: (Hey everyone! Please comment whether you like this or not! If you don't like this, then please state why so I know what to change to try and make my writing better! Thanks, and Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters for they are owned by Sega!

Chapter 1

I had just recently married the love of my life. He said that I was his soul mate, and I believe that he is mine too. This is my first marriage, but for Shadow it was his second. His first marriage was with Rouge the Bat, but after five years together and having two children, they soon realized that they weren't good together. They had a ton of fights before their first child, so when he was born they had even more. Then when their second child came, they fought so much that it was starting to get dangerous for them and especially their children. They got a divorce a year after their second child's birth. The only reason why it took so long to finally get a divorce was because of their new born child. Rouge stayed until the little girl could survive without her mother. Right when she could survive on her own, she instantly left. During that time though, she started a relationship with Knuckles. Shadow knew about it, but he didn't care one bit for he didn't love her anymore. He still stayed loyal during that time though, he spent his time raising the children while Rouge was busy making out with Knuckles. She was a horrible mother, she never spent any time with her children. So they both grew up with no mother to love them, they felt that they were abandoned by her, which they were. She didn't care one bit about them, she always said they were loud, annoying, and a waste of space. So obviously the two children didn't care when their parents got a divorce, the only thing they cared about was being with Shadow. They never wanted to see Rouge ever again, and she felt the same way about them. Shadow ended up with them and had to raise them all on his own. He was a loving father, he knew what it felt like to lose someone you loved. Years passed and Shadow still hadn't even tried to find someone new, I guess he was afraid of being hurt again. I felt absolutely horrible for him.

~A year after Shadow's divorce~

I was totally over Sonic, he went off and married Sally. I will admit that when I first heard about him getting married, I cried my eyes out for weeks. It felt like my life was over, I didn't leave my apartment for about a month. All of my friends tried to talk to me about it, but I wouldn't let them in. After a while, they gave up and stopped trying. Well, all of them but one, Cream. She wouldn't give up, she's the reason why I was able to get back up and enjoy life again. That's when I realized who my actual friends were, friends that actually cared about me. After I went back to my life, I didn't search for someone new, I wanted to take a break from dating. Not like I actually dated Sonic, but I tried. I'm also not so desperate now, so I'm pretty proud of that. Anyways, when I found out about Shadow and Rouge, I felt so bad for Shadow. I never really liked Rouge, she's selfish and so full of herself, obviously. I knew how Shadow felt, and I only felt worse when I remembered about his past. He already had lost someone he loves, Maria, and now he lost someone else.

I went to Cream and Tails' house, they have been dating for quite some time now and had recently moved in together. I rang the doorbell of the huge house, Tails built the entire thing by himself. The door opened and I saw Cream waiting on the other side.

"Hey Amy!" Cream said with her usual adorable smile.

"Hey Cream, sorry for dropping by all of the sudden." I said starting to feel a little bad.

"Oh, it's no problem! You are always welcomed here!" She said stepping to the side a little to let me in. I smiled and walked in, she closed the door behind me.

"So what brings you here, Amy?" She asked while walking to the kitchen. She got out a pot and started to make tea.

"Oh Cream, you don't have to make tea for me. I'm only going to be here for a second, thanks though." I said starting to feel bad again.

"Oh, ok!" She said while stopping and turning around. "So what's up?" She leaned against the counter behind her.

"Well, I heard about what happened to Shadow and I felt real bad for him. So, I was wondering where he lives to try and help him." I said looking off because I knew it was a strange question to ask coming from me. She looked at me curiously, then smiled.

"That's so nice of you to care so much about Shadow." She started to say. I looked away trying to hide my blush. She giggled a little, then said "Well, I'm not exactly sure where he lives, but I know he moved out of Rouge's mansion a while ago. I think he moved into an apartment. I'm sure Tails knows where, though!"

She walked off towards Tail's lab, I followed her. When we got to his lab, I saw tails working on the X Tornado. He noticed us and stopped what he was doing. He jumped down and walked over towards us.

"Hey Amy! What's up?" He asked as he put his arm around Cream's waist pulling her close to him, Cream blushed a crimson red. They are so cute together.

"Hey Tails! Do you happen to know where Shadow lives?" I asked. He looked confused at me then looked at Cream.

"I'll tell you later." Cream sweetly said then kissed him on the cheek, now he blushed a crimson red. I smiled, he then looked at me with a smile.

"Ya, one second." He said while walking off to his computer. He began to type rapidly then printed something out. He took the small piece of paper and handed it to me. I looked at it, it had an address on it. I smile,

"This is Shadow's address?" I asked.

"Yep! That's what you wanted, right?" He asked with a smile. I nod and smiled back.

"Thanks you guys!" I said while giving them each a hug, "See ya!"

"Bye Amy!" Tails replied back.

"Good luck with Shadow!" Cream then said. I turned around and gave them one last smile before I left.

Note: (That's all for this chapter! Again, please comment! I hope you enjoyed reading this!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey! Here's a new chapter, be sure to comment whether you like this or not! Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I only own Coal, the rest of the characters are owned by Sega!

Chapter 2

After receiving Shadow's address from Tails, I went back to my apartment. I didn't just want to show up there with nothing, it'll already be awkward enough! I walked to my kitchen and got out a cook book. I flipped through it until I found what I was looking for, homemade chocolate cake! I got out all of the ingredients and started to follow the cook book. When I finally finished the batter, I put it in my oven to bake. I sat down on my couch, laid my head back, and then sighed. I had no idea what I was going to say to Shadow, I hadn't seen him in years. Ever since he got married to Rouge, it felt like they just fell off the faces of Earth.

A sudden 'ding' awakened me from my thoughts, the cake had finished baking. I got the cake out, let it cool off a little, and then iced it. I put it in a nice cake container then I grabbed the small piece of paper with Shadow's address on it. I read what was on it, I then realized that this was the same apartment area as Sonic's. Great, now I was even more nervous than before! I sighed, grabbed the cake, and left to Shadow's. I slowly walked there, I hoped that I wouldn't run into Sonic. I walked up the sidewalk towards the apartment area. I was just about to open the door to the apartment when it opened on its own. Then a brown squirrel walked through, it was Sally! She stopped and looked at me, her once smiling face soon turned into a frown.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" She asked giving me a cold glare.

"Nice to see you too, Sally." I mumbled while looking away. I would have rather had run into Sonic instead, anyone but Sally at least. She continued to glare at me,

"Well?" She asked impatiently waiting for my answer.

"I'm not here for Sonic, I don't like him anymore!" I yelled starting to get mad.

"Well then, why are you here?" She snapped back at me.

"None of your business!" I yelled back at her pushing her aside so I could go in.

"Tch!" I heard behind me, I rolled my eyes and continued to walk. I was about to walk upstairs, until I ran into somebody else. This time, it was Sonic. I just couldn't catch a break!

"Amy?" He asked while stopping, also losing his smile.

"Hey…" I said trying to give a fake smile. He stepped back a little, the last time we saw each other was right before his marriage. I was still obsessed with him then, so I guess he thought I was going to pounce on him and try to make him go on a date with me.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'm not into you anymore." I said while walking around him. He gave me a surprised look,

"Y-You don't?" Sonic stuttered while looking back at me.

"Yep!" I said continuing up the stairs. I could feel him staring at me as I walked up. I went up to the third floor and looked back at the small piece of paper.

"Apartment twenty-eight, alright!" I walked down the hall until I was at twenty-eight. "Here goes nothing!" I sighed as I knocked on the door. I waited for a couple of seconds until I heard the door being unlocked. Then the door opened revealing a black hedgehog with red streaks. I smiled,

"What?" He asked in a very rude tone.

"Shadow?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Tch, no." He said rudely. I then noticed something was different about him. Instead of having red eyes, he's was a teal color. He also wore a black, leather jacket, black, fingerless gloves, and black boots.

"Coal! Who's at the door?" I heard a dark and powerful voice yell.

"I don't know, some old woman!" He yelled back leaning against the door frame. That's when I remembered that Shadow had children, and so far, I could tell that they defiantly had Rouge's personality.

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter!)


End file.
